1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corkscrew for easily uncorking a corked wine bottle by removing a cork from the bottle with the use of gentle forces, and more particularly to a multifunctional corkscrew in combination with a corkscrew, a foil cutter, and a crown cap opener and/or a candlestick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the bottleneck of a wine bottle is covered by a cork, which is deeply inserted in the bottleneck, and cannot be easily removed. For this reason, so-called corkscrews are used to remove corks from wine bottles.
One of the corkscrews already known in the prior art typically has a spiral-shaped metal rod and a handle. To remove a cork by using the corkscrew, a user places a pointed end of the spiral-shaped metal rod on a surface of the cork while grabbing a wine bottle by one hand and rotates the handle by the other hand until the spiral-shaped metal rod is appropriately inserted in the cork. As the spiral-shaped metal rod is fixedly inserted in the cork, it is not easy to remove the cork from the bottleneck unless the user uses a strong force to pull the handle. Therefore, it is not suitable for a certain group of users, such as women or the aged, to use the corkscrew because the use of great forces is required for the removal of the cork.
Another example is a corkscrew having a long spiral-shape screw. A cork is removed in the manner wherein the screw penetrates the cork by a continuous rotational pressure and the cork is thereby moved upwardly along the screw. However, this kind of corkscrew has a problem in that, during the removal operation, fine pieces of the cork fall in the wine bottle and the wine is thereby contaminated.
A third example is a corkscrew which removes a cork by leverage. That is, as a screw is descended, levers are moved upwardly. When the levers are pressed downwardly, the cork is thereby removed. This type of corkscrew is inconvenient to use because the levers catch the user's hand that rotates the screw. Further, inserting the screw along the center axis of the cork may not be easy and the cork can be damaged when the screw is not properly spirally inserted into the center of the cork.
The conventional corkscrews, which remove the cork by pulling the handle or by pressing the levers, are neither convenient nor safe to use. Also, those kinds of corkscrews are not suitable for women or the aged because a strong force for pulling the handle is required to remove the cork. Further, wine is apt to contamination due to the broken pieces of the cork that come off when the screw penetrates the cork for the removal of the cork.